


Aliens and dinosaurs are obviously the same thing

by dboys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dboys/pseuds/dboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What was he reading?”</p><p>“It was about dinosaurs.”</p><p>“That’s nowhere close to aliens!” Now Oikawa was just down right offended.</p><p>“Isn’t there some theory or something that the aliens just abducted the dinosaurs that survived the meteor thing or something like that?”</p><p>“This is just sad.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aliens and dinosaurs are obviously the same thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for [pufferfishtsuki](http://pufferfishtsuki.tumblr.com) for the hq rare pair exchange!! it was a lot of fun to write <3
> 
> also this is very unbetaed so i'm sorry if there are mistakes

“Oh my god, you’re pitiful.” Iwaizumi said bluntly upon walking into his shared dorm room.

He knew that Oikawa was dramatic, but he never expected to walk in on him literally lying on the floor face side down, groaning like he was dying.

“I’m not pitiful.” Oikawa responded, voice muffled by the floor.

There was a lot of things Iwaizumi could have responded with, however, he didn’t feel like fighting with Oikawa at the moment. Instead, he just sighed and threw his bag next to his bed before sitting on the mattress.

“What happened this time?” He asked. Even if he hadn’t, Oikawa would have talked about it anyways.

“Tobio-chan won another award, he’s in Volleyball Weekly, front page with his terrifying smile.”

“This is what you’re sulking about?”

Oikawa abruptly sat up and stared at Iwaizumi with a pout. “I’m not sulking!”

“You are.”

Oikawa dramatically sighed. “You wouldn’t understand.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “This has been happening a lot recently, you know. Maybe you should just…” He frowned, trying to think of a good way to word what he wanted to say. “Get your mind off of volleyball for a while.” A sentence he never thought would come out of his mouth.

There was silence, Oikawa intensely staring at Iwaizumi like he had just told him he’s never allowed to play again. “And how do you suppose I go about that? You of all people should know that volleyball is literally my life.”

Helplessly, Iwaizumi shrugged. He hadn’t really thought it out. “You could…”

“You’re stumped because it’s not possible.” Oikawa stated.

“Shut up.” Iwaizumi frowned, moving to pull his phone out of his pocket. “You could focus on your alien nerd stuff for a while, more than usual.”

Oikawa raised an eyebrow and stared at him before standing up and once again sighing dramatically. “You make it sound so simple, Iwa-chan. For one,” He began counting on his fingers. “I am focused on my _alien stuff_ , which is not nerdy.”

“It kind of is.”

Ignoring the comment, Oikawa continued. “Two, it’s kind of hard to focus on that kind of stuff when you don’t have someone just as into it as you are to talk about it.”

“That’s what the internet is for.”

“And three, I’d rather just sit here and plot my revenge against Tobio-chan.”

“So now we’re back to pitiful.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes and began pacing around the small room. “Once again, Iwa-chan, you wouldn’t understand.”

“So basically what you’re saying is that I just need to find another nerd for you to talk to and you’ll be able to get your mind off of volleyball so you’re not sulking every time I walk in the room,” Iwaizumi stood, picking up his bag. “Got it.”

“That’s _not_ what I’m saying,” Oikawa said defensively. “And where are you going, anyways?”

“To find you a friend.” Iwaizumi walked to the door.

“What the—Iwa-chan I don’t need you to make friends for me! If anything it should be the other way around!”

He didn’t even respond before slamming the door and leaving Oikawa in the room alone.

Oikawa groaned and threw himself on his bed. “Iwa-chan doesn’t know what he’s talking about,” He muttered to himself. “Who would talk to his scary face anyways?”

-

-

“I found someone!” Iwaizumi nearly yelled upon entering the room. Oikawa had never seen him more excited.

It was way too early for this. “What?” Oikawa said, squinting as the light hit his eyes.

“A friend for you.”

“What time is it?” Oikawa looked to his alarm clock. “Why are you finding me friends at nine in the morning?”

“Because I have a normal sleep schedule unlike you and actually have classes in the morning, but that is beside the point.” He walked and sat on Oikawa’s bed, sitting on his legs.

“Iwa-chan, you’re heavy!” Oikawa yelled, trying to remove his legs. “Get off!”

“Are you awake yet?”

“Yes! Now get off!”

Iwaizumi complied finally and sat elsewhere on the bed where Oikawa’s legs were not located. “I went to the library last night because you know that’s where nerds go,”

“Iwa-chan, why are you like this.”

“And I recognized this one guy from my lit class in the nerdiest section of the library, and he likes to debate, man, like you should see him when we have class discussions, you guys would get along.”

Oikawa frowned. “What was he reading?”

“It was about dinosaurs.”

“That’s nowhere close to aliens!” Now Oikawa was just down right offended.

“Isn’t there some theory or something that the aliens just abducted the dinosaurs that survived the meteor thing or something like that?”

“This is just sad.” Oikawa groaned.

“It wouldn’t have to be as sad if you agreed to talk with the guy.”

“Do you even know his name?”

Iwaizumi grinned and it was almost as scary as Kageyama’s. “I think it’s like Tsukishima or something but I’m not the person who’s going to befriend him.”

“Iwa-chan you’re awful. How will I even contact him?”

“I said I wouldn’t befriend him, not that I wouldn’t get his information for you.”

Oikawa had all the time in the world to argue, but frankly, he really did want a friend. He’s always had Iwaizumi, but he could never get into the things Oikawa likes. They were those friends that have just known each other for so long that they’re inseparable no matter how much they change.

“You’re not arguing back so I’m guessing you’re okay with it.”

Reluctantly, Oikawa nodded. “Yeah, whatever, can I just go back to bed now?”

-

-

It took a few days for Iwaizumi to actually talk to Tsukishima.

At first, he wouldn’t even talk to him. Soon after that, though, there was apparently a partner project and Iwaizumi made sure that they were working together for it.

“We’re working in the library, you should stop by.” Iwaizumi had told him. It wasn’t an option, it meant he had to.

So, there Oikawa was, walking to the school’s library, trying to imagine what kind of guy this dude was. His only thought was that he couldn’t be worse than Kageyama or Ushijima. That was the only thing that was keeping him from running away from this whole situation.

The library wasn’t far from his dorm, he arrived there in a few minutes and then was walking inside to find his friend and the potential one.

He guessed that they would be near the section that Iwaizumi had explained seeing him at, so that’s where he decided to go.

Sure enough, he was right.

Iwaizumi was sitting at a table with a guy that had short blond hair and glasses. That was all he could make out, so he had to get closer.

Eventually, Iwaizumi looked up and saw him.

“Oh,” He suddenly closed the book and tapped Tsukishima “This is my friend Oikawa, Oikawa, this is Tsukishima.”

Tsukishima looked at him with a frown. “Hi.”

Oikawa immediately got the impression that Tsukishima didn’t want to be interrupted. He tried waving at him anyways.

“I’m going to go get something to drink,” Iwaizumi said suddenly, standing up. “Oikawa, why don’t you stay here with Tsukishima?”

Both of them stared at Iwaizumi as he began to walk away.

“Iwa-chan, bring me back something!” Oikawa called after him. He received no response and slumped into the chair with a deep sigh.

“He’s trying to set us up.” Tsukishima stated about ten seconds later. “Iwaizumi is a really bad liar.”

“He really is.” Oikawa muttered. “I don’t even know if he’s coming back, he took all his stuff with him.”

“Really? I didn’t notice.” He said monotony. “I’ve known what he’s trying to do since he asked me to partner up, it’s painfully obvious that he was just going to leave us here.”

“Well aren’t you perceptive.” Oikawa crossed his arms, staring at the table.

“I’d like to think of myself as so, yes.”

“Rhetorical.”

Tsukishima shrugged and closed the book in front of him. “Well, if he’s not coming back I guess I’ll just go—“

“Wait,” Oikawa grasped his shoulder and Tsukishima stared at him with a raised brow and unimpressed expression. “I know Iwa-chan is awful at this but he really was just trying to get me a friend for… “nerdy stuff,”” He made quotations with his fingers. “Whatever that means. And frankly, I hate to admit it, but I do need someone I can actually talk to about things other than volleyball.”

Immediately, Tsukishima covered his mouth with his hand, stifling a laugh.

This guy was kind of starting to piss Oikawa off. “What?”

Still covering his mouth, Tsukishima responded, “That’s truly pathetic, how did it get so bad that he felt the need to actually find you a friend?” He removed his hand from his face but he was still laughing with a grin that should have made Oikawa more pissed but frankly his first thought was that it was kind of pretty.

“Iwa-chan just doesn’t want to talk about the stuff I like! It wasn’t bad!” Oikawa retorted.

“You seem like the kind of person to be into weird things.”

“I am not!”

“Okay.”

Oikawa sighed. He felt like he was getting so worked up over everything. Then there was Tsukishima who was acting so calm. “You seem like a smartass!” Now he just wanted to strike a nerve.

“I’m not going to disagree with you but,” He leaned closer and cupped his hand over Oikawa’s ear and whispered, “But this is a library and you said that kind of loud.”

The breath against his ear made him shiver and his first instinct was to get away. Unfortunately for him, when he slid the chair back it was with a little too much force and it ended up tipping over.

Tsukishima covered his mouth but didn’t even try to stifle his laughter. And it was much louder than when Oikawa had been talking.

Oikawa accepted his defeat and remained in the chair with crossed arms. He stared at the ceiling angrily.

“This has been fun,” Tsukishima finally stood from his chair. “But I’m going to leave, I’ll let you and the chair have some privacy.” He laughed again as he started to walk away, Oikawa said nothing back.

He remained like that until someone came over to ask if he was okay. Then he finally stood up and put the chair back the way it was. He felt humiliated. He also felt angry at Iwaizumi for setting this up.

As Oikawa ran his fingers through his hair, he stared down at the table. There sat a small piece of paper with a number on it.

-

-

“He was such an ass to me and then he gave me his number! Iwaizumi Hajime, why did you do this?!” Oikawa almost yelled as he stormed into his dorm room. It made him think of when Tsukishima whispered into his ear not to be so loud. The thought had him shivering all over again.

“He’s an ass to everyone, that’s just his personality.” Iwaizumi said, lying in his bed and reading a book, not even fazed. “He’s pretty cute, though, yeah?” This time he put down the book and grinned.

“I mean, I guess! But that’s not the point, Iwa-chan!”

He shook his head. “Are you going to text him?”

“Why would I?”

“Because this probably means he wants to be friends with you,” Iwaizumi shrugged. “He likes provoking people, it doesn’t mean he has anything against you.”

“You’re clueless about people, you’re the last person I would take advice from.” Oikawa deadpanned.

“You’ve done it before, didn’t I give you advice about that one girlfriend you had?”

“Yes, and look how that ended.”

“Not my fault you’re practically married to volleyball.”

Oikawa groaned and sat on his bed, taking his pillow and shoving it in his face to muffle a scream.

“Look,” Iwaizumi sighed, as he waited for Oikawa to finish. “Did you even look at his hands?”

He removed the pillow from his face. “Why would I?”

“His hands, he plays volleyball, you can tell.”

“Iwa-chan, I thought you were trying to set up a friendship, not a relationship.”

“I’m just saying,” He said defensively. “You guys would work out. Both nerds, both great at reading people, both good looking—“

“I’m flattered to hear what you think of me but—“

“He’s _really_ tall, taller than you—“

“You can stop now!” Oikawa said loudly.

Iwaizumi finally shut his mouth and stared at Oikawa.

“Fine, I’ll text him.”

-

-

“Are we really doing this?” Tsukishima asked as Oikawa handed him a cup of coffee, or rather creamer with a drop of coffee.

“You’re the one who agreed.” He said simply, sitting across from him with his own drink.

“I’m just in it for the free coffee.”

“Charming.”

Tsukishima shrugged. They were quiet for a few seconds before Tsukishima spoke again. “So why did you want to meet up?”

“You’re the one who left me your number so I’m pretty sure you’re the one to blame.”

“I was curious to see what your “nerdy stuff” was.”

“Aliens. What’s yours?”

Tsukishima did the thing where he covers his mouth before laughing, Oikawa was actually starting to think it was cute. “Dinosaurs. How did Iwaizumi think that these two things mixed?”

“That’s what I said!” Oikawa grinned. “He doesn’t understand stuff like this.”

“What, did he talk about that stupid “aliens took the remaining dinosaurs” thing?”

“Yes, actually.”

They both laughed. It was weird, but they were bonding over Iwaizumi’s stupidity.

“I feel like we got off on the wrong foot.”

Tsukishima’s face fell neutral. “Really? I thought it went pretty well.”

Oikawa couldn’t tell if he was joking or not. “Well, I was a little pissed and you seemed so too.”

“That’s just my personality.”

“Oh my god, Iwa-chan was right.” Oikawa muttered, lying his head on the table.

He felt Tsukishima hesitantly pat his head. “There, there.”

Oikawa turned his head to the side so he could look at Tsukishima while his hand still remained. “You’re really pretty in this lighting.”

Tsukishima immediately removed his hand and looked away. “Shut up…” He mumbled.

Oikawa laughed as he saw the red spreading across his face.

-

-

“How’d it go?” Iwaizumi asked as soon as Oikawa opened the door.

“I hate him.”

He grinned. “So, when’s the next date.”

Oikawa glared at him as he walked to his bed. “Shut up, Iwa-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, I love oitsukki so much
> 
> [my tumblr](http://hqhaikyuu.tumblr.com)


End file.
